


10 Things Spider-Man Hates About Deadpool

by FandomisOhana



Series: SpideyPool is love [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Adorable, M/M, Spiderman loves Deadpool, Spideypool - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/pseuds/FandomisOhana
Summary: Spider-man hates to admit it but he loves Deadpool





	10 Things Spider-Man Hates About Deadpool

**Author's Note:**

> Spiderman is writing this to Deadpool

1\. I hate the way you curse like a sailor and make me laugh at inappropriate times  
2\. I hate the way you kiss me in public or do other kinds of PDA  
3\. I hate your adorable amount of unicorns  
4\. I hate the way you randomly burst into song like we are in a musical  
5\. I hate that you are my biggest fan and embarrass me in public  
6\. I hate that even if I try to make you leave, you just won't go away  
7\. I hate how much nights I spend thinking of you  
8\. I hate how you think you are ugly when to me you are beautiful  
9\. I hate how much you care for me and make me feel loved  
10\. I hate how much I love you


End file.
